Seductora venganza
by Maziixd
Summary: El hecho de que Sasuke no se lograra concentrar en su trabajo era por la culpa de su sensual secretaria: Hinata Hyuga. Sólo tenía dos opciones para olvidarla… o al menos eso pensaba él. Adv: Capítulos cortos. Ultimo capítulo Epilogo.
1. Chapter 1

**T**itulo: Seductora venganza

**A**utora: Mazii.

**R**esumen: El hecho de que Sasuke no se lograra concentrar en su trabajo era por la culpa de su sensual secretaria: Hinata Hyuga. Sólo tenía dos opciones para olvidarla… o al menos eso pensaba él.

**A**dvertencia: Capítulos cortos. Posible OoC. Contenido levemente sexual.

**D**eclaración: Los personajes de _Naruto _no me pertenecen.

.

**Prologo.**

**A**l ser secretaria de Sasuke Uchiha requería bastante paciencia. Hinata Hyuga era la pobre secretaria de este mal humorado hombre de tan sólo treinta años.

Ser dueño de una de las empresas más importante de todo New York requería bastantes horas de trabajo. Metido en su oficina desde que amanecía y hasta mucho más que bajaba la intensa noche en la ciudad, muchas veces acompañado de su sensual secretaria.

Con esa falda que se le pegaban a las caderas que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa que se le pegaba a sus senos, que eran bastantes grandes. Se extrañó de que no llevara la chaqueta que siempre usaba ocupar cuando se presentaba a su oficina, comenzaba hacer calor quizás por eso se la había quitado.

La quedó mirando mientras ella caminaba hacia él con una taza de café en su mano, la secretaria se agachó lo suficiente para dejar el café sobre el escritorio del hombre y que este viera gran parte de su escote. Tragó duró al solo imaginar la sensación de apretar esos pechos, que estuviera gritando su nombre de sólo placer. Sintió que el pantalón era dos tallas más pequeñas de lo normal.

Esa mujer lo comenzaba a traer loco, no lograba concentrarse en el trabajo. ¿Acaso sabia el efecto que producía en los hombres? No, ella era bastante inocente como para poder tentar a uno.

Las letras que estaban impresa en el papel ya no tenía sentido alguno, su secretaria que se había ido hace bastante poco esto hizo que se relajara lo suficiente para echarse hacia atrás en su silla de cuero negro. No lograba armar ni una solo idea para una junta con sus inversionistas y es que la Hyuga no lo dejaba concentrarse. Tenía que terminar con el problema de raíz.

Despedirla. Si hubiera sabido que con eso no lograría sacarla de su mente habría optado por la otra opción que su entrepierna gritaba: hacerla suya.

.

**C**ontinuara.

.

**M**i espacio oscuro.

¿Ustedes creían se iban a deshacer tan fácil de mi? Pues no señores y señoritas.

He renacido de las cenizas de la perversión y demás. Un fic bastante corto cuatro capítulos más un epílogo. ¡Que gracias a los dioses del Olimpo ya están terminados!

Ahora, me iré a dormir porque ya es bastante tarde. Un saludo a todos.

_Gracias por leer. Cada comentario es un minuto menos para que actualice._


	2. Chapter 2

**T**itulo: Seductora venganza

**A**utora: Mazii.

**R**esumen: El hecho de que Sasuke no se lograra concentrar en su trabajo era por la culpa de su sensual secretaria: Hinata Hyuga. Sólo tenía dos opciones para olvidarla… o al menos eso pensaba él.

**A**dvertencia: Capítulos cortos. Posible OoC. Contenido levemente sexual.

**D**eclaración: Los personajes de _Naruto _no me pertenecen.

.

**C**apitulo Uno.

.

Hinata Hyuga sólo era una simple secretaria que apenas si tenía un sueldo suficientemente alto como para cubrir todas sus necesidades y es que luego de que saliera de la oficina de su jefe se había sentido completamente abochornada.

Olvidó su chaqueta, no quería que Sasuke pensara que era una regalada siempre mantenía al margen lo profesional con lo sentimental y por eso mismo mantenía su aspecto lo más recatada posible. El calor le jugaba en contra y prefirió sacarse esa pesada chaqueta que la hacía sudar más de lo acostumbrado pero cuando le fue a servir el café se le olvidó colocársela nuevamente.

Con un mal presentimiento salió de la oficina, ya era hora de salir y por fin descansar de ese pesado día de trabajo aunque de algo estaba segura: mañana él la llamaría pidiendo que fuera el día sábado para terminar unos asuntos y ella con lo temida que era no se podría negar aunque tuviera planes.

Y nada de lo anterior se le cumplió.

Sasuke la llamó por el parlante que se encontraba al lado de la computadora, con esa voz dura y gruesa que le parecía atractiva, no era momento de pensar en eso se acomodó la blusa, se alisó la falda y por último se puso la chaqueta no cometería nuevamente el mismo error.

Tocó la puerta levemente y escuchó un gruñido del otro lado. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo trabajando para él aprendió lo que significaba cada gesto o muletilla que Sasuke ocupaba. Al entrar o vio en todo su esplendor: el sol de la tarde le llegaba en todo su cuerpo, al estar parado apoyado en la parte delantera del escritorio con los brazos cruzados haciendo que la camisa azul oscuro se ciñera en sus músculos. La camisa arremangada hasta un poco más debajo de los codos mostrando los bellos oscuros de sus brazos y mostrando el carísimo reloj de oro que se mostraba en su muñeca. Las piernas cruzadas una delante de la otra donde hacía que el pantalón negro se marcara más en su parte masculina. Ese hombre destilaba masculinidad por cada poro de su ser.

Las rodillas de Hinata temblaron levemente pero guardo la compostura. Miles de imágenes estando debajo de ese hombre mientras acariciaba, lamia y mordía la piel de Sasuke. Se mordió el labio no podía permitirse tener esos pensamientos tan lujuriosos de su propio jefe. Luego Sasuke le digiera lo que tendría que decirle se iría a casa y lo primero que haría sería echarse una ducha de agua helada para calmar su palpitación y calor de su parte femenina.

Esa mirada negra la ponía inquieta, pero no quería agachar la mirada así que la mantuvo. Sólo fue necesario unos segundos para que el hombre hablara.

—Estas despedida.

Sonrió ante tal noticia, no podía creer lo que había dicho su jefe.

—¿Qué?

Hinata amaba esa masculinidad que emanaba el hombre pero no por eso mismo se dejaría llevar. En todo lo que llevaba con Sasuke trabajando había cometido un solo error y era no colocarse la chaqueta pero eso no era un motivo realmente valido como despedirla ¿o sí?

—Que estas despedida. La empresa te pagara una indemnización hasta que encuentres otro trabajo.

Sasuke caminó hasta el ventanal donde se podía observar toda la ciudad desde ahí. Sabía lo que venía en ese momento el llanto, la insistencia de que se pudiera quedar y él se negaría rotundamente. Siempre era lo mismo… hasta ahora. Sólo escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse nuevamente.

Hinata trataba respirar con normalidad nuevamente, no entendía lo que ocurría. Lo que sabía bien era que ya no pertenecía a la empresa, con un porte digno se retiró cuando el dictamino la última palabra. Lo conocía bastante como para no rogarle, durante los meses que trabajo para él conocía perfectamente que ninguna suplica le devolvería su puesto.

Tomó las pocas cosas que le pertenecían, y esperó que el ascensor llegara a su piso. Ya no había nada que hacer ella se marcharía y se pondría a buscar ya mismo otro trabajo, no podía atrasarse con ningún pago de la casa o de la universidad.

.

**C**ontinuara.

.

**M**i espacio oscuro.

.

Disculpen la demora pero tenía pruebas y no entendía ¡nada! Así que me puse a estudiar.

Leí todos los comentarios. Muchas gracias, sobre todo a uno que me hizo darme de una cosa muy lol. En fin no se nota así que dejemos pasar mi error.


	3. Chapter 3

**T**itulo: Seductora venganza

**A**utora: Mazii.

**R**esumen: El hecho de que Sasuke no se lograra concentrar en su trabajo era por la culpa de su sensual secretaria: Hinata Hyuga. Sólo tenía dos opciones para olvidarla… o al menos eso pensaba él.

**A**dvertencia: Capítulos cortos. Posible OoC. Contenido levemente sexual.

**D**eclaración: Los personajes de _Naruto _no me pertenecen.

.

**C**apitulo 2

Si le hubiera dicho hace tres meses atrás que despedir a Hinata era peor decisión que tomaría no la creería pero en estos momentos así era. Luego de que la echara las cosas habían marchado normales pero luego de cinco días su oficina era un chiquero y los papeles se acumulaban junto con las tazas de café en el escritorio.

El problema de encontrar nueva secretaria es que eran todas unas arrastradas y hacían mal su trabajo. Se tiró el cabello ofuscado por la situación, aunque le doliera decirlo la necesitaba tendría que tragarse su orgullo y llamarla. También tendría que tragarse ese deseo que sentía y es que durante todos estos días no pudo evitar pensar en ella.

Se levantó de su asiento, buscó en su escritorio los papeles de la junta que tendría en los siguientes minutos. Derramó una taza de café sobre unos papeles que parecían importantes, después llamaría a Hinata y que lo hiciera de nuevo. Mierda. La había despedido. La necesitaba tan urgente que tendría que llamarla lo antes posible.

¿Qué si el destino le jugaba en contra? La respuesta que sólo lograba articular Sasuke en su mente era un rotundo: Sí.

—… Y así es como las estadísticas están a favor de… -habló la que estaba presentando un grafico de datos.

No se lograba concentrar en lo que la mujer hablaba y es que ahora la encontraba más hermosa que nunca. Se sorprendió al verla al lado de uno de sus accionistas y estuvo muy pendiente de ella y a los hombres que querían devorarla con la mirada. Apretó la mandíbula no soportaba que la mirasen como un pedazo de carne.

A Hinata se le calló el lápiz, al recogerlo le pudo observar su firme trasero mientras que el pedazo de tela se le subía en una pierna dejando expuesta una jugosa zona de piel. Su pantalón se apretó. No le gustaba sentirse así.

Esa mujer delgada, con unas torneadas piernas, las caderas anchas y la cintura bastante pequeña, si era así de perfecta no se imaginaba como podría recibir a su miembro. Se imaginaba que de esos finos labios saliera su nombre en gemidos de placer, hacer que esos ojos color perla se nublaran de las sensaciones que él podría llegar a provocarle. Deseaba eso y más.

Mantener el control, eso necesitaba: control. El maldito control que ahora no tenia y quería hacer a esa mujer, de pelo negro y largo, suya. Encima del escritorio, sobre la silla, en su casa en su cama.

La junta no había sido para nada cómoda, no soportaba el hecho de que estuviera al lado de un hombre que le sonriera a él o se sonrojara para él. El hombre que estaba al lado de Hinata era rubio musculoso bastante atractivo y con un carácter que lograría a enamorar a cualquier mujer hasta a la Hyuga misma.

Naruto. Ese era el nombre del ahora nuevo jefe. Sasuke conocía la reputación de Naruto todo un mujeriego dispuesto a llevar a cualquier mujer a su cama. No dudaba que Hinata sería una de sus víctimas.

—Hyuga. Necesito hablar contigo –exigió Sasuke.

A ella no la necesitaba como su secretaria. No la necesitaba para que ordenara y limpiara el chiquero que tenía en su oficina. La necesitaba como su mujer; solamente de él.

.

**C**ontinuara.

.

**M**i espacio oscuro.

.

Este capítulo va para el empate de Chile con España.

Dos capítulos más y terminamos. Que emoción.

Gente: gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. Me animaron a subir hoy.

Ahora me iré a dormir y mañana espero muchos review. ¡Adiós!

_Gracias por leer. Cada comentario es un minuto menos para que actualice._


	4. Chapter 4

**T**itulo: Seductora venganza

**A**utora: Mazii.

**R**esumen: El hecho de que Sasuke no se lograra concentrar en su trabajo era por la culpa de su sensual secretaria: Hinata Hyuga. Sólo tenía dos opciones para olvidarla… o al menos eso pensaba él.

**A**dvertencia: Capítulos cortos. Posible OoC. Contenido levemente sexual.

**D**eclaración: Los personajes de _Naruto _no me pertenecen.

.

**C**apitulo 3

Sintió durante toda la junta esa intensa mirada negra sobre su cuerpo, sin proponérselo daba pequeños saltitos cuando sus miradas se encontraban, no había odio en ellos. No, lo que podía ver era un deseo.

Rió ante su propio pensamiento, era ilógico que Sasuke Uchiha fuera interesarse en ella, una simple secretaria que días atrás despidió. Hinata no se demoró mucho en encontrar trabajo, no fue ese hecho que ahora tenía cierto rencor hacia él. No, no era eso. Sentía rencor hacia él por la forma de la que la sacó de la empresa: sin darle ningún motivo. Estando en su cama se hacía mil veces la misma pregunta: ¿En qué había fallado?

Él la llamó. Al escuchar su grave voz, su femineidad comenzó a palpitar. Ese hombre tenía un poder sobre Hinata que ni ella misma se imaginaba, con tan sólo escucharlo sus bellos se erizaban y sus pezones se paraban, por suerte su sostén y blusa impedía que él los viera.

Miró a su jefe, el sólo asintió para que se quedaran solamente ellos dos en la gran sala de juntas. Su mente no producía buenas imágenes sobre esa amplia mesa.

—¿Qué necesita? –habló lo más profesional que pudo.

—Quiero que le des tu renuncia a Naruto –se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella.

No fue mucho el trayecto que tuvo que recorrer hacia ella, le tomó la cintura y la apretó contra él, pudo sentir como se estremecía con la cercanía. Hinata quedó perpleja por la cercanía de Sasuke, pero recordaba todo lo sucedido.

—No –se separó de él. No iba a permitir que pasara algo.

—Usted me despidió señor Uchiha. Tuvo sus motivos y ahora estoy trabajando para el señor Uzumaki.

Nuevamente se acercó a ella. Sasuke acercó su boca a la oreja de Hinata y habló lo más grave que pudo, nuevamente ella se estremecía bajos los brazos de él. Eso para Sasuke era estar en el cielo.

—No me interesa que seas mi secretaria sino que seas mi mujer –habló Sasuke y luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Hinata soltó inconscientemente un gemido, ese hombre la ponía caliente. Como ningún otro.

—Me deseas al igual como yo te deseo.

Sasuke atrapó los labios de Hinata, dándole un intenso beso. Ella se opuso al principio pero se dejó llevar por las caricias que le brindaba el hombre.

—Dale tu renuncia –habló nuevamente Sasuke luego de romper el beso. Se arregló el pelo y la camisa saliendo de la sala, dejando perpleja a la mujer.

Hinata apretó sus puños, no dejaría que él volviera a tomar el control de la situación. Le rogaría a Naruto, si fuera necesario, que no quería asistir a otra junta donde estuviera él para no tener que topárselo más.

Ella no sería el juguete de nadie, menos de su antiguo jefe.

.

**C**ontinuara.

.

**M**i espacio oscuro.

.

El próximo capítulo se termina. ¡Qué emocionante! Me voy a dormir y dejo este capítulo aquí antes que me corten la luz. Ya saben cuarenta años del golpe militar Chileno.

Gracias por todos los comentarios, muy hermosos.

_Gracias por leer. Cada comentario es un minuto menos para que actualice._


	5. Chapter 5

**T**itulo: Seductora venganza

**A**utora: Mazii.

**R**esumen: El hecho de que Sasuke no se lograra concentrar en su trabajo era por la culpa de su sensual secretaria: Hinata Hyuga. Sólo tenía dos opciones para olvidarla… o al menos eso pensaba él.

**A**dvertencia: Capítulos cortos. Posible OoC. Contenido levemente sexual.

**D**eclaración: Los personajes de _Naruto _no me pertenecen.

.

**C**apitulo 4

Luego de muchos sábados por fin lo podía descansar como dios mandaba. Con Naruto todo era distinto él no le pedía que fuera los fin de semana para trabajar, salía a la hora que le correspondía sin hacer horas extras. Le agradaba tanto su nuevo puesto aunque le faltaba ese hombre de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color.

Luego de la junta con Sasuke no había podido parar de pensar en él y en su exigencia, estaba claro que no la iba a cumplir, no después de que él mismo la echó como un perro a la calle.

Sasuke era el deseo de cualquier mujer, y por esto mismo podría obtener a cualquiera y temía que ella misma fuera una de esas larga lista. Quizás con cuantas mujeres había estado antes y eso le hacía dolerle el corazón y es que, aunque, su cuerpo reaccionara a la cercanía de él su corazón también. Palpitaba desenfrenadamente, sentía que quería salir de su pecho y su respiración se cortaba.

Lamentablemente sabía lo que significaba: se estaba enamorando de un hombre que nunca la querría. Por eso mismo debía alejarse sin importa qué.

Si los dioses estaban en su contra, eso era de seguro porque el hombre que estaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa no era nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha el protagonista de todos sus pensamientos y sueños. Ahora estaba en un dilema: abrirle la puerta o esperar que se fuera.

Si los golpes fueran más suaves abría dejado que se aburriera de golpear y se marchara pero era todo lo contrario, tendría que abrirle antes que los vecinos comenzaran a reclamar por tanto ruido.

— ¿Si? –Se hizo la sorprendida —Dígame señor Uchiha ¿Qué necesita?

—Ya era hora de que abrieras la puerta.

Sasuke parecía bastante frustrado, haciendo que Hinata se alegrara por dentro.

— ¿Necesita algo señor Uchiha? –volvió a repetir la misma pregunta, aunque se imaginaba a que debía su presencia en su casa.

—¿Me dejaras pasar?

Hinata lo pensó unos minutos, sabía perfectamente que si lo dejaba pasar ella no podría huir con facilidad y estaría en una total desventaja.

—Adelante –se hizo a un lado y lo invitó a la comodidad de su casa. No evitó que su amabilidad saliera sin pensarlo.

No era bastante grande ni pequeña, era justo para una persona, después de todo era todo lo que podía pagar con el sueldo que recibía.

—Ahora… dígame ¿Qué necesita?

Hinata al ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Sasuke no esperaba nada bueno, y supo que la mala elección de dejarlo pasar se estaba materializando.

—Sasuke. Me llamó Sasuke.

—Lo sé señor Uchiha, pero prefiero decirle así a tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden.

—Prefiero que me llames Sasuke suena más… personal, para nuestra relación.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

—No tenemos ningún tipo de relación señor Uchiha.

—Claro que sí querida. –se acercó como un acechador a su presa, lenta y silenciosamente.

—Tú serás mi mujer de una u otra manera.

Si seguía manteniendo esa conversación su cuerpo no sería capaz de aguantar lo suficiente y se tiraría sobre él como colegiala de quince años.

Se giró sobre sus talones para que se fuera de su casa, pero unos brazos le atraparon y sintió un fuerte golpe contra el musculoso torso del hombre.

—Hinata ¿Lo sientes? –le susurró en su oído Sasuke. Se acercó más al cuerpo de la mujer haciendo que cierta parte de su anatomía masculina fuera a parar muy cerca de su trasero.

—Así es como me tienes cada vez que te veía en la oficina con tus elegantes trajes. Te necesito –le lamió la oreja, amaba como ella se estremecía.

—No me dejabas concentrarme en mi trabajo, tus curvas… -le acaricio las costillas. —me eran imposible concentrarme. Por eso te despedí.

Sasuke le acarició el trasero sobre los vaqueros, redondos y firmes. Perfectos para él.

—Cuando te fuiste pensé que cualquiera te podía remplazar. Sólo necesite cinco días para describir que no era así. Mi oficina es un chiquero. Mi vida es un asco sin ti.

La hizo que girara para que quedaran frente a frente.

—Te necesito –levantó su cara con su dedo índice y la besó.

Fue un beso lento, tranquilo y pausado. Un beso donde ambos se entregaban el amor que se estaba ocultando en las capas más oscura de su ser.

—¿Cómo sé que me vas a querer como yo te quiero a ti? –preguntó Hinata. Con esa pregunta se expuso a que Sasuke supiera lo ella sentía y se reprocho mentalmente eso. Eso ya no importaba ahora porque Sasuke también se le estaba confesando con el sólo hecho de ir a buscarla a su hogar y pedir que volviera a su vida y por como lo conocía sabia que eso no hubiera ocurrido si este no hubiera dejado su orgullo de lado.

Pero no estaba de más tantear antes de pisar arenas que podrían ser movedizas.

—Cariño, eres la única que me pones así sin hacer nada. Sólo debes de creerme ¿sí? –

Sasuke acunó la cara de Hinata entre sus manos y le dio un beso. Al separarse se miraron, Hinata pudo ver en los oscuros orbes de él que decía la verdad porque nunca durante todo el tiempo que había trabajado para él mostró esa cara que ahora le mostraba.

—Créeme. –le suplicó. Quería a esa mujer con él y se tragó su orgullo para que fuera así. Lo que notó Hinata.

—Lo hare Sasuke

Hinata se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, confiaba en él y sabía que esta vez no podría defraudarla.

.

**F**in.

.

**M**i espacio oscuro.

.

Este es el final, pero hice que Sasuke dejara su orgullo de lado y fuera por la chica. Me gustó hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Como ahora hice sufrir a Sasuke en esta historia en la próxima será Hinata, que ya tengo listo unos cuantos capítulos y la idea bastante materializada así que esperar que empiecen mis vacaciones y me voy de lleno con la siguiente historia que se llamara: "**La joven secretaria**" ¿Algún interesado en leer esa? No, no ¿nadie? Bueno ustedes se lo pierden.

Gracias por todos los comentarios, muy hermosos.

_Gracias por leer. Cada comentario es un minuto menos para que actualice el epilogo._

**PD: Últimamente se me dio algo contras las secretarias. En fin… yo no sufro, sufre Hinata. **


	6. Chapter 6

**T**itulo: Seductora venganza

**A**utora: Mazii.

**R**esumen: El hecho de que Sasuke no se lograra concentrar en su trabajo era por la culpa de su sensual secretaria: Hinata Hyuga. Sólo tenía dos opciones para olvidarla… o al menos eso pensaba él.

**A**dvertencia: Capítulos cortos. Posible OoC. Contenido levemente sexual.

**D**eclaración: Los personajes de _Naruto _no me pertenecen.

.

**E**pilogo.

Dejó en las manos de su, ahora, ex jefe la carta de renuncia. Aun no creía como fue que Sasuke se había esmerado tanto en que renunciara a Naruto. Conocía perfectamente la razón y eran por los celos y agregándole que Naruto era un mujeriego y quería con todas.

Se despidió amablemente del Uzumaki, prometiéndole que lo visitaría de vez en cuando, claro sin que Sasuke supiera. Ahora ocuparía un lugar más importante en la empresa del Uchiha.

Luego de dos años que Sasuke le fue a visitar a su casa donde consumaron su noviazgo y actualmente estaban comprometidos, haciendo los preparativos para casarse.

Cuando llegó a la empresa de su querido prometido y subir al piso que correspondía a este saludo a la secretaria que estaba revisando unos papeles. Secretaria que ella misma le buscó una señora de casi cuarenta años bastante buena en su trabajo. Entró a la oficina de su novio y lo encontró revisando unos papeles.

Se acercó a él, lo suficiente para tocarle el hombro y darle un corto beso en los labios.

—Bien, señor Uchiha. Ya no pertenezco a la empresa Uzumaki. –rodeó el escritorio y se apoyó en este mismo pero al lado de Sasuke.

—¿Luego de dos años y ahora recién le entregas la renuncia? –Sasuke jaló a Hinata con delicadeza a sus piernas y le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—La señorita Hyuga se merece un castigo por no hacerme caso.

Hinata lo besó para que se callara y olvidara el supuesto castigo.

—No. Esta vez no te servirá uno de tus besos –le comentó al separarse.

—¿Entonces cuál será el castigo señor? –Hinata rió, ya se lograba imaginar lo que diría su prometido.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa sabrás….

.

**F**in.

.

**M**i espacio oscuro.

.

Lo prometido es deuda. El final de los finales.

Seis capítulos juntos me he encariñado con ustedes. *lloró* TuT

Quiero agradecerle a mi madre por darme este cerebro. Ok no. No tengo a quien agradecerle en específico por ayudarme en este fic ya que, tristemente, nadie lo hizo. Sí, lo tuve que hacer sola como no tengo amigos en fanfiction.

Pero quiero agradecerte a ti, lector, por haber llegado hasta aquí, por haber puesto "fin" a la historia de esta hermosa pareja.

Pronto me verán en "**la joven secretaria**" Cuídense mucho y nos vemos ¡Cambio y fuera!

PD: Agradecimiento especial a: **DanyMary – Mangestu Hyuga – Dniiz – HinataCris – Saraa-chan94 – G-nny – Andrea – Rukianeechan – Dattebane-ttebayo – Kenohe – Elena – VanillaOk – Neko S.O.S – Roussita Martine – Mero – y al lector tímido.**


End file.
